


Пара на всю жизнь

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз, - стреляй ему в голову, - Стилински вызывает противоречивые эмоции. Его хочется убить и трахнуть одновременно, что немного дезориентирует Дерека, - я вырву твое горло зубами, - Хейла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пара на всю жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> этот фик как бы порно со стебом. Не могла не проехаться по штампам с волком и парой на всю жизнь. Не стоит воспринимать это всерьез)))

Стайлз, - стреляй ему в голову, - Стилински вызывает противоречивые эмоции. Его хочется убить и трахнуть одновременно, что немного дезориентирует Дерека, - я вырву твое горло зубами, - Хейла.  
Вся эта чепуха про собственничество и моногамию волков, про пару на всю жизнь, про инстинкты, которым сложно противостоять… Все это дерьмо не то, чтобы правда, но все-таки имеет место быть. И Дерек ни за что не признается в этом Стайлзу, потому что, если этот мелкий засранец прознает… Хейл лучше сбежит в Мексику. Серьезно, в Мексику, в Сьюдад-Хуарес, где в полицейских суточных сводках такое количество трупов, что становится дурно. И имя возьмет себе соответствующее – Мигель Альварес. И примкнет он к какому-нибудь наркокартелю. И выжжет себе шрам на половину лица, как его гипотетический тезка из «Изумрудного города».  
Благослови американское телевиденье Боженька, за грязь и секс, которыми пичкают народ в прайм-тайм и на котором растет нынешняя молодежь.  
Аминь.  
Дерек усмехается и устраивается между раскинутых в стороны ног Стайлза поудобнее. В спальне душно, спертый воздух пропитан сексом, в темных углах комнаты притаилась так и неудовлетворенная похоть. Волк под кожей Дерека жадно царапается, рвется наружу когтями, клыками и жесткой шерстью. Волк хочет взять Стилински, пометить его, повязать, заклеймить. Дерек сдерживает трансформацию, сдерживает инстинкты, сдерживает прорезающиеся клыки и когти. Почти. Когти, - человеческие ногти, наполовину трансформировавшиеся, - царапают мягкую, нежную коду бедер Стайлза.  
Стайлз хнычет, дрожит и бормочет:  
\- Чувак!... Убери когти! Убери когти, Дерек! Я не хочу становиться девчонкой, не хочу! Блядь, убери когти, животное!...  
Дерек фыркает, облизывает клыки, - слизывает трансформацию, - и отпихивает волчару в сторону. Он ведет носом у основания бедра, вдыхая терпкий аромат, и лижет следом – широко и мокро. Стайлз скулит и раздвигает ноги шире. Дерек фиксирует его бедра, задерживает дыхание и насаживается глоткой на колом стоящий член. Стайлз в этот момент вздрагивает, дергается навстречу, цепляется пальцами за взмокшие волосы Дерека. А Хейл пропускает член до самых гланд и немного дальше, тычется носом в жесткие волосы, жмурится удовлетворенно. Ему нравится сосать, лизать, облизывать Стайлза. Ему нравится так, что когти снова лезут наружу.  
Он, блядь, урожденный, он никогда не имел проблем со своей второй половиной во время секса, но сейчас волк рвется с крепкого поводка ярости и бросается вперед, желая взять над человеческой сущностью верх.  
Дерек сосет, плотно обхватив губами ствол, облизывает головку, - Стайлз вздергивает бедра каждый раз, когда во рту остается только конец, - покрасневшую, натертую, вылизанную до болезненной чувствительности.  
По подбородку течет слюна, ее много, ее так много, что на секунду мелькает мысль о женской дырке. Слюны много и она такая вязкая, словно он вылизывает девчонку, а не Стайлза.  
Дерек хмыкает и выпускает член изо рта, сползая ниже. Стилински улавливает изменения, помогает, - задирает ноги, раскрываясь еще больше, выставляя себя напоказ. Его дырка, растраханная, покрасневшая, пульсирующая, вызывает очередной приступ обращения.  
Волку нравится то, что они видят с Дереком. Дерек чувствует себя так, словно у него шизофрения. Волк рычит в черепной коробке и дерет когтями остатки самоконтроля, желая вырваться на свободу и взять то, что считает своим по праву.  
Хейл склабится по-волчьи, прежде чем заткнуть жаждущую дырку языком и губами. На корне языка остается привкус собственной спермы, и это – правильно.  
Так что там о моногамии, парах на всю жизнь и инстинктах, которым сложно противостоять? Жизнь его жестоко наебала, наградив такой парой. Стайлз, - давайте убьем Дерека, - Стилински определенно не то, о чем мечтал Хейл.  
Только вот волк воспринимает все попытки убить их с Дереком, как брачные игры. Чертова тупая псина, - звучит в голове голос Стайлза. Волк не чувствует угрозы, он чувствует «свое». Так не было ни с кем. Ни с раскованной Кейт, ни с милой Джениффер. В памяти всплывают картинки, как его бывшие стонали под ним. Картинно-порнографично. Идеально. Стайлз же стонет так, будто его убивают, пытают, насилуют. Ни капли идеальности, слишком громко, слишком пошло, слишком настырно. Правильно.  
Дереку это нравится.  
Он проталкивает язык внутрь, трахает короткими толчками, дышит жарко, сжимает пальцы на бедрах Стайлза до синяков. И Стайлз тяжело дышит, и мелко дрожит, и его сердце выдает сто пятьдесят ударов в минуту. Бедный мальчик, - усмехается про себя Дерек. А затем ведет ладонями по ногам, скользит ими от тазовых косточек до коленей, и снова вверх, чтобы помочь себе (Стайлзу) рукой. Он проталкивает два пальца внутрь, одновременно с языком, и Стилински выдает очередной полузадушенный хрип-стон-скулеж.  
\- Ублюдок, козел, скотина, ненавижу, блядь, чтобы ты сдох… - лихорадочно шепчет Стайлз, насаживаясь на пальцы и язык, раздвигая ноги так широко, что впору восхищенно свистеть.  
Дереку некогда ни свистеть, ни восхищаться.  
Он убирает язык и пальцы, плавно скользит вверх, нависая над Стилински, и ловит его бешеный, голодный взгляд. Стайлз впивается пальцами в его волосы, дергает на себя, обхватывает ногами бедра, толкается навстречу. Он пытается насадиться на член Дерека, но ничего не получается. Хейл усмехается широко, довольно. Ему нравится такой Стайлз. Горячий, жаждущий, взмокший, голодный, щедрый, искренний. Он не стыдится ни наготы, ни откровенной ласки. Ему нравится все, что Дерек делает с ним, и это заставляет Хейла делать еще более безумные вещи, на которые, казалось, он просто не способен.  
Стайлз дышит ему в рот, жмется лбом в лоб, ерзает под ним, кривится.  
\- Дерек, скотина бессердечная, если ты сейчас же не…  
Дерек хрипло смеется и плавно входит, заставляя Стайлза подавиться собственными словами.  
Итак, по поводу пары на всю жизнь. Дереку так многого хочется… Хочется трогать, трахать, гладить, вылизывать, целовать, хочется всего этого так, что поджимаются яйца и пальцы на ногах. Это желание, - обладать Стайлзом полностью, - жжет изнутри не хуже ярости.  
Дерек был бы рад не иметь такой привязанности, да только пути назад уже нет. Все, что сейчас происходит, происходит из-за чертового Стайлза, который сам того не понимая, приручил волка Дерека. Привязал и держит, - крепко, надежно. Он держит без возможности сбежать, спрятаться в себя, укрыться от диких, бешеных эмоций. Держит, не понимая, какую власть обретает над Хейлом. И Дерек жмется лбом в плечо Стайлза, продолжает трахать его медленно и плавно, растягивая удовольствие и превращая секс в чувственную пытку. Хейл ощущает, как контроль над своей животной половиной испаряется, истончается. И оргазм накрывает волнами, мягкими, сильными, неизбежными. Накрывает с головой, выкручивая внутренности и парализуя мышцы. И Дерек падает, падает, падает в оргазм, теряясь, разбиваясь, захлебываясь в собственных эмоциях, чувствах, желаниях.  
Стайлз дергается под ним, сжимается вокруг члена и целует, впиваясь пальцами в плечи, зубами в губы и собой в Дерека.  
Так вот… Если Стилински вдруг узнает, что существует такая херня, как моногамия, «запечатление» и собственничество, Дерек сменит имя и свалит в Мексику. Сьюдад-Хуарес, милый городишко на границе Мексики и США. Дерек будет работать на наркокартель, у него будет шрам на половину лица и фамилия Альварес.  
Стайлз кончает с беззвучным стоном, широко распахнув глаза, а Дерек словно кончает во второй раз, чувствуя, как его затапливает чужое удовольствие, как его затягивает в расширенные зрачки Стилински, как его припечатывает к этому чертовому мальчишке всем естеством.  
Стайлз обмякает в его руках и тихо, судорожно выдыхает:  
\- О. Мой. Бог…  
Да, думает Дерек, плавая в посторгазменной эйфории, чувствуя, как волчара внутри него успокаивается и затихает удовлетворенно, сыто. 

*

\- На всю жизнь?! – орет Стайлз.  
Дерек ухмыляется невольно и тут же старается взять себя в руки. Ничерта не выходит. Дитон смотрит на них с мягкой полуулыбкой, вызывая у Стилински очередной поток воплей.  
\- Я просто хотел потрахаться с горячим мужиком, Боженька, так какого черта я теперь… ПАРА?! Какая блядь пара? Мы же не в восемнадцатом веке, о мой Бог! Я требую развода!... Дерек?!... Какого хуя ты ухмыляешься, Хейл?! Ах ты… Паскуда ты скрытная, ты знал! Ты все знал с самого начала! Ах ты!...  
Дерек широко ухмыляется и чувствует, как волк на периферии довольно машет хвостом. Чертова тупая псина, звучит голос в голове Стайлза, и Дерек упивается чужим смущением, возбуждением, недоверием, радостью, злостью, паникой.  
Так что там о парах на всю жизнь?  
Стайлз, - я убью тебя, Хейл, - Стилински его пара.  
На всю жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Мигель Альварес - персонаж сериала "Тюрьма Оз"


End file.
